


Rhett's Hunger

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Delicious surprise, M/M, Smut, not what you think it is, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: Rhett receives a delicious treat from his blue eyed bo for his birthday.





	Rhett's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank a friend of mine for being such an inspiration and for helping me plot this crazy fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> So from the bottom of my heart, Thank you, E.

“Come on babe, Stop being so difficult” Link tsked as he tried to tie the blindfold over my eyes, I was nervous as to where we were going and why I was being blindfolded but he continued to assure me everything was going to be fine and to just calm down. I reluctantly let him finish tying the blindfold into place, he spun me around to face him and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.   
“There we go, Now let me help you into the car” He said with a chuckle, he took my hand and led me over to it and I waited as he opened the door.  
I felt him tugging me down and knew he wanted me to sit. “I think you’re going to have a great time, birthday boy” He said before closing my door and going around to get into the driver’s seat. 

I sat there nervously toying with my seatbelt as he drove us in the direction of our destination, I knew I was in good hands I trusted Link with my life, but I couldn’t help but wonder what was about to happen. 

“We’re here” Link purred as he leaned over me to open my door, I felt his hand trail over my thigh on his way to unbuckle my seatbelt and I couldn’t help the shiver that ran down my spine. “Don’t try getting out until I’m on your side and able to help” 

I waited patiently for him to come over to my side of the car, after his door closed it seemed like an awfully long time before he arrived at my side. “Link, where are we?” I asked nervously, he just laughed and took me by the hand, tugging me forward until I followed totally at his mercy. 

I felt him pull on what must have been a door handle and then a rush of air hit me, I smelled an all too familiar and very pleasant smell and my lips curved into a grin. “Food” I breathed with relief and I felt Link give my hand a firm squeeze.

“Right this way, Mr. Neal.” said a man with a slight accent that I couldn’t place. Link pulled me forward again and then nudged me onto a soft, velvety booth seat.  
I placed my hands on the table in front of me and Link came over to undo my blindfold. “One, Two…Three” he whispered then took it away, the light was dim overhead and a candle flickered on the table. The interior of the restaurant we were in was extravagant, red table clothes covered every table and there were dozens of fancily dressed patrons around us. “What do you think, bo?” Link looked at me with a soft smile.

“Oh Link, this is wonderful but not exactly what I was expecting” I said grinning broadly, much more relaxed now that I knew where we were. “Thank you” 

Link bent down to kiss my cheek then went around to sit on the other side of the table, our legs were close enough to touch at the knee and I could feel Link brushing his foot against the side of my leg. “Don’t thank me just yet, save that for later” He said grinning. 

A short while later a waitress approached our table with a polite smile, she turned to Link and I could have swore I seen her wink at him when she told him our meal was on it’s way. “What meal?” I asked once Link thanked her and she was gone. “We didn’t order anything” Link was obviously enjoying my confusion.

“We might not have ordered anything, But I did…Over the phone before we left the house, Stevies cousin Mark called in a favor for me” I should have known by the look on his face that something was up, but I was much too distracted by the large tray of food the waitress had just placed in front of me.

“W-Wow, Link this is..so wow, There’s so much of it, Man!” I exclaimed, tossing my hands up in amazement. My reaction gained us a few stares and some mumbled talk amongst the surrounding patrons, Link and I both gave them an apologetic finger wave. “You really know how to treat a guy” I said to Link, much quieter than probably necessary but I didn’t want to disturb anyone again.

“You deserve only the best” He replied with a shrug. “Now hush and enjoy your meal” He picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of meat from his own plate, he had a large juicy steak with a side of mashed potatoes while I on the other hand had what looked to be the largest burger I’d ever laid eyes on.

“Is this thing wrapped in bacon?” I asked with a raised brow, I didn’t wait on an answer as I bit into it, my hair moved atop my head as I wiggled into the bite, Cheese filled my mouth unexpectedly. “Mmmmmmm, s’good” I groaned, my words were greatly muffled by the food in my mouth. Link watched me with a beaming smile, his elbow rested on the table and his finger came up to cover his mouth in an all too familiar move.

It wasn’t until my third bite that I felt something strange, something stirring that hadn’t been previously. My eyes widened in shock and I looked up to see Link watching me intently as I chewed, I couldn’t believe what was happening. I knew when I saw the food it would be good, but not this good.

“Something wrong babe?” Link asked me, an amused look on his handsome face. I felt his foot rubbing the side of my leg again and had to hold back a moan.  
“Ah..N-No, Yes…I-I’m getting..aroused” I whispered, my eyes darting around instantly checking for any signs someone had heard me somehow, they hadn’t though. “W-We should go”

Link shook his head and once again a smile adorned his plump, inviting lips. “Oh no, we aren’t going anywhere until you’ve finished every bite of your dinner…and dessert” He had yet to stop running his foot up the side of my leg.

“But..” I started and he cut me off with a stern look. “Alright..I’ll finish it” I said defeated, I picked up my burger and took my time chewing every bite, the situation in my pants did not go away, instead it intensified with every bite I took. I wiggled in my seat uncomfortably as my erection grew, it pressed against the zipper of my jeans.

Link leaned across the table and crooked his finger beckoning me forward, I leaned in and he caressed my cheek while speaking. “I know this is going to be difficult, it’s going to push some boundaries we have yet to cross..but you’re going to thank me later I promise” his words dripped like honey from his lips, his hand left my face and I felt it on my crotch suddenly. I bit back the moan that bubbled up my throat as he caressed me through my pants. “I want you to lose yourself in your dessert, fully give yourself over to the sensations..then just when you can’t take it anymore..I want you to cum for me” He leaned back against his seat and the touch of his hand brushed over my thigh then was gone entirely. 

“I-I can’t, I can’t” I whimpered, even though I knew I had to, I had to do this for Link. “I don’t know if I can be quiet, Link..” I looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would let me back out of it, let me make up for it later.

“You can and you will, Rhett. That is an order” He wasn’t playing around, he was serious and I was doomed. My fate had been sealed since the moment our meal was placed on the table, hell it had been sealed before we ever left home. “I know your weaknesses, I know how eager you are to please me. I can see it in your eyes, through the pleading on the surface, beneath it there is a hunger..the hunger to make me proud” 

I was caught like a deer in headlights, Link knew me better than I knew myself sometimes, and now was definitely one of those times. Our waitress was called over quickly with a wave of Link’s hand, she replaced our dinner plates with dessert plates and then retreated back to wherever she’d been before. I looked at the large piece of cheesecake that had just been put in front of me, it was covered in chocolate syrup, assorted chopped nuts and caramel. I felt my cock twitch in my pants, I was already so close and I was certain I would fall apart while eating this.

Link pushed the plate closer to me and gave me a knowing look. “Come on, Eat up.” He urged, he didn’t take his eyes off of me as I raised the first bite of cheesecake to my trembling lips. “That’s Daddy’s good boy” he purred as my mouth closed over the fork.

My pants felt so tight against my cock, I thought for sure they must be doing some kind of damage because there was no way pants this tight were safe. To Links delight and my dismay the cheesecake was even better than the burger had been, I couldn’t hold back my moan this time, it rumbled up my chest and to my throat where it became a slightly strangled sound, it was a mix of pleasure and distress. I didn’t let that stop me though, I dug into the cheesecake again getting a bigger bite than before in hopes of finishing all of my dessert before I could finish in my pants.

“Slow down, take smaller bites..I know what you’re thinking” Link scolded and reached out to take my fork. “Since you can’t feed yourself properly, I’ll do it” he got a smaller piece and brought the fork up to my mouth as if he were feeding a baby, I was surprised he hadn’t made helicopter sounds. Obediently I opened my mouth and accepted the bite, I could feel heat coiling in my stomach making me hyper aware of the orgasm that would soon consume me the way I was consuming this delicious treat.

I gripped the edge of the table as Link continued to feed me bite after bite, for a moment I thought perhaps I would make it out alive, I was dead wrong. As Link brought the final bite to my lips I felt his hand creeping up my leg to grope me, I gasped when his hand closed over my still clothed length and he pushed the fork into my open mouth. I closed down on it as my cock pulsed in his hand, I saw stars as my orgasm overtook me, I spilled messily into my pants and if it had not been for the food in my mouth I surely would have screamed.

Link watched me fall apart in front of him, his hand still on my cock as I expelled the last of my cum, soaking my briefs and the front of my pants. I had no idea how he expected me to get out of here unnoticed by those who surrounded us on every side. His hand finally gave one last squeeze then slipped away again, I saw him grin as he put his other hand beneath the table, a napkin clutched in his fist ready to clean himself up.

“You did great baby, I-Daddy is so proud of you..” He did look pleased, he looked more than just pleased actually, he looked as if he wanted to rip my clothes off right then and there. “Let’s get you home, you’ve made quite a mess of yourself, haven’t you?” I nodded in response, afraid if I were to try speaking the scream I had held back just moments ago would surprise us both by making an appearance after all.

 

As it turns out my pants were dark enough that no one could tell I had came in them and we were able to easily get out of the restaurant and into the car without being noticed. On the drive home Link rubbed my thigh gently and told me again how happy I had made him, he promised me he’d never make me do something like that again unless I wanted him to, and after a moment of thought I informed him that perhaps at a later date we could do it again, What he didn’t know was that by us doing it again I meant I planned to make him experience something similar in the not too distant future.


End file.
